Sieg
is an Imagin who is unofficially the fifth part of the Den-Liner crew, providing Ryotaro Nogami with Den-O's Wing Form. History Kamen Rider Den-O Sieg arrived 6 months prior to Ryotaro becoming Den-O, originally intending to forge a contract with a young wealthy woman named Shiori Takayama. But she was pregnant and Sieg ended up inside the baby in a deep sleep until he emerges in physical form with no memory of the wish and believes that he forged a contract with the baby, Yusuke, instead of Shiori as he had planned. Sieg took his "brother" out of the strange area he found them in, only to meet Ryutaros who takes Sieg to the Den-Liner, where the Imagin got his own sleeping car with a lavish bed and Ryutaros helped fill it with stray puppies and kittens. After a series of events that clear Ryotaro of Yusuke's abduction, Sieg uses the human's body to reap the benefits of living with the Takayama family However, because Yusuke's mind is too young to maintain his existence, Sieg begins to fade away, but not before becoming Den-O Wing Form to fight the Scorpion Imagin. After the Scorpion Imagin is defeated, Ryotaro returns with a Rider Ticket that he got from Shiori that bore the date June 1, 1997, revealing that Sieg did have a contract with her. He then remembers Shiori's wish for her baby to be born safely, fulfilling that contract. With the Den-Liner gang's help, Sieg arrives in the past to live peacefully. Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! However, during the hijack of the Den-Liner, Sieg offers his aid to Ryotaro in the Tarōs' stead as only he could possess Ryotaro's body, deciding to repay his debt to Ryotaro for preventing his disappearance. He battled the Cobra Imagin in the Edo period while befriending Kotaro. He would aid the Den-Liner gang two more times, aiding in Ryotaro getting stronger and later to assist Ryotaro and the others in defeating Kai's army of Imagin after being retrieved by Naomi. But due to his birth and time with Ryotaro creating a time lag, Sieg is able to maintain his existence as he takes leave in the Den-Liner. The Climax Goes On, No Matter What In final episode, Naomi returns Sieg to the present for the latter for the final battle, where he protected Kohana, and he helped the Taros and Deneb defeat the Death Imagin. Post Series and other events Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown During the events of "Final Countdown", Sieg greets the Den-Liner crew in May 23, 1729 as their contract, offering his help as Wing Form during the epic battle against the revived Imagin. Following a pattern of showing up when help is needed, he appears later to help in the battle of the returning Oni forces. Kamen Rider Decade Here Comes Super Momotaros! Sieg appears in Kamen Rider Decade when Tsukasa and company were about to enter the World of Kabuto when they get an unexpected visit from the Imagin Sieg. With a manuscript on Sieg's person, it appears that the adventures in the World of Den-O are far from over. Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship Taking place after the events of Kamen Rider Decade episode 15, under the impression that they saved the World of Den-O, Tsukasa Kadoya and company begin their journey to the World of Kabuto when they are halted by Sieg who presents them a manuscript that detailed the legendary Oni Conquest with Momotaros' image on it. As this occurred, the Tarōs mysteriously vanish from the DenLiner as they are about to help Kotaro Nogami out with the true threat to their world. Traveling to that time, the kids find Tsukasa who offers his aid. Kotaro is reluctant to accept his help until Tsukasa reveals the scroll Sieg brought with him that has Momotaros on it. Later Kuchihiko reassembles the Oni's Trump Stone with Mimihiko activating the Demon's Warship in the present and using it to return to the past. The Oni Brothers are able to defeat them until Tsukasa and Sieg arrive, allowing Den-O to assume Wing form as Momotaros possess Tsukasa. At Decade's suggestion, Ryotaro forms Kamen Rider Den-O Super Climax Form with the Tarōs and Sieg. Cho-Den-O and Decade manage to overwhelm the Oni Brothers with New Den-O Vega Form and Teddy's aid. After Shilubara sacrifices himself to protect his brother, an enraged Goludora enters the Warship and engages the DenLiner in a battle with Decade taking his leave as the DenLiner gang manages to sink the Warship from the inside out as Kamen Rider Den-O Sword finishes Goludora off with a Rider Kick. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade Movie War 2010 Kamen Rider Den-O Super Climax Form appears when the Nine Worlds' Kamen Riders arrive to support them, but the fight is still to Doras's advantage until Decade assumes Complete Form while having most of the Nine Riders assume their ultimate forms (Kuuga Rising Ultimate, Agito Shining Form, Ryuki Survive, Faiz Blaster Form, Blade King Form, Armed Hibiki, Kabuto Hyper Form, Den-O Super Climax Form, and Kiva Emperor Form), and together destroy Doras with an all-out attack. However, wanting to play more, the Neo Organism sends out a mammoth robot to attack the Riders Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral Sieg appears in the moment, when Momotaros and Ryotaro unable to continue, the Owner reassures the DenLiner crew that they still have hope as Sieg arrives, later With the others shocked, the Owner reveals Kotaro's friendship with Teddy saved him and restored their contract. Though the others were confused by the whole point of the Owner's actions, along with Sieg’s appearance, Kotaro believes it was to teach him a valuable lesson as he and Teddy are returned to their time. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider: Battride War II Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War II. kamen_rider-6.jpg kamen_rider-7.jpg kamen_rider-5.jpg Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form and Super Climax Form appears as a playable character in this video game. G8944205.jpg|Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form card 51b36zhaClL.jpg|Kamen Rider Den-O Super Climax Form card Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Although Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form have not debut in this video game yet, Sieg still appeared in Super Climax Form and have his lines. Super Hero Generations Sieg as Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form is a playable character with others Kamen Riders of Neo-Heisei era in the Video game. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Sieg as Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Other Game appearances Battle Spirits Sieg as Kamen Rider Den-O Wing form appears with other Kamen Riders and Monters in Battle Spirits. CB04-062.png|Sieg Battle Spirits card CB04-040.png|Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form Battle Spirits card Personality While in a contract with Shiori, Sieg gained a physical form based on the ballet , with "Swan" written on his breast plate, named after its character . Because of his princely mannerisms, Sieg becomes easily infuriated when treated with disrespect. During his first time on the Den-Liner, he demanded that the others call him until he got hit by Hana, calling her since as he called the Taros his "friends". After his return, Sieg refers to the Tarōs as either his "family" instead of his "friend" phrasing, or his "retainers". Abilites *'Reduction of size':Because he was "born" in 2007, Sieg possesses the unique ability of shrinking other Imagin to four inches in height for a bit of time with the phrase . In the Imagin Anime OVA, Sieg had an additional power that allows him to shrink everything in sight, even an entire planet. *'Possession':Whenever Sieg posses someone, the person gains white goldish irises, white pupils, and white hair streaks. Said person will also obtain a white feathery scarf. Possessions Den-O-Ryotaro-Sieg.jpg|S-Ryotaro S-Tsukasa.png|S-Tsukasa Forms - Rider= is Den-O's most basic default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Den-O`s transformation sequence before the Aura Armor and the Denkamen facemask attaches. When posessed by Sieg, Plat Form appears with a golden suit rather than its traditional black suit, although the armored vest retains its black coloration. - Wing= Wing Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 193 cm.TV Asahi. (2007). Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form. *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 5 km. *'Enemy Sensor': 2 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 4 t. *'Kicking Power': 8 t. *'Resistance': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.8 sec. When possessing Ryotaro or anyone else or by himself Sieg assumes Wing Form by placing the Wing Buckle over the Terminal Buckle. Unlike other forms Wing Form has the DenGasher become two weapons, a boomerang and a handaxe. It resembles Sword Form but the Aura Skin becomes gold, different shoulder blades are used and the visor blue resembling swan wings, the bird of the ballet, Swan Lake, which Sieg is based after. This form gives Den-O more mobility than Gun Form could provide. Appearances: Den-O Episode 24, 27, I'm Born, Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship - Super Climax= Super Climax Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm. . (2009). Kamen Rider Den-O: Double Action Perfection. p. 6. ISBN 978-4061791664. *'Rider Weight': 125 kg. Rider Senses: *'Enemy Sensor': 2 km.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.8 sec. Special Attacks: *'Super Boisterous Kick': 50 t. , originally advertised as , is Den-O's eighth and true final form, exclusive to the Cho-Den-O Series and first appearing in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the DenKamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Cho Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Den-O and a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form and has the ability to use the wings to fly up and execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. It should be known that Sieg's participation in this form is likely due to him possessing the de-aged Ryotaro when Momotaros invoked the Climax Form, thus making his part "unnatural". However, he participated in this form again in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 when Kamen Rider Decade assumed Strongest Complete Form, which influenced the other Riders in their final forms, as well as Den-O, turning into Super Climax. Appearances: Neo Generations: The Onigashima Battleship, Movie War 2010 }} }} Equipment Devices *Den-O Belt - Transformation belt *Rider Pass - Train pass used to invoke his transformation *Climax Cellphone K-Taros - A cellphone used to invoke the Climax Forms Weapons *Combination Armament DenGasher - Den-O's primary weapon, due to how it appeared when used by respective Imagin, Wing Form's took the form of and . Rider Card *'Den-O Wing': Transforms Decade into Den-O's Wing Form. This card does not appear in the television series, but is featured in Hobby Japan's Detail of Heroes book on Decade. Behind the scenes Portrayal Sieg is voiced by who will later voice as Listol in HUGtto! Pretty Cure. In both his Imagin form and as Kamen Rider Den-O (Wing Form), his suit actor is . While possessing others, he is portrayed by their respective actors while retaining his voice. *As S-Ryotaro, he is portrayed by . *As S-Tsukasa in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship, he is portrayed by . Conception Seig was designed by Yasushi Nirasawa Notes *Sieg's name is given as "Zieg" in the series' photobook DETAIL OF HEROES: Masked Rider Den-O Exclusive Photograph Collection: IMAGINE, however, other materials give his name as "Sieg," such as the earlier photobook Masked Rider Den-O Photobook: IMAGIN *He is the only form of Den-O to not use the Den-O belt but having his own belt. *Sieg's role as Wing Form has mostly been limited to the Den-O movies, he only used it in the TV show once, and for little less than one minute, due to him fading away. *Sieg and Ryutaros is the only Imagins that never possessed Ryotaro Nogami (de-aged). *Sieg is based on Prince Siegfried from the Swan Lake ballet and fairy tale. *Sieg's fighting style as Den-O (slightly) resembles the traditional Chinese martial art, Tai chi. *In the ART WORKS Monsters toyline by Megahouse, Sieg is depicted having wings of his own in Imagin form. An S.I.C. figure also showcases that Den-O's Wing form is capable of flight, though neither ideas have made into the series proper. Sieg Art Works Monsters.jpg SIC WingForm.jpg Appearances See also Category:Rider Powers Category:Non human riders Category:Den-O Riders Category:Imagin Category:Bird Monsters Category:Swan Monsters Category:Den-O Arsenal Category:Allies Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Den-O Characters